House Talbott
House Talbott of Skull House 'is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. Although not a wealthy or militarily powerful House, they are counted among House Stark's principal bannermen and are well-respected by the northern Houses. Their lands are in the far north of the Stark territories, just south of the Wall and east of Last Hearth. Their stronghold is a castle called Skull House and the head of the house is the Lord of Skull House. House Talbott's sigil is a white dancing skeleton on a sanguine field. Their words are '"The Dance of the Dead". It is believed that the motto and heraldry are a dark omen to the wights - and thus it is believed that - just like the Starks - the Talbott words are a warning to the return of the White Walkers. History Background House Talbott are one of the more prominent vassals of House Stark. Although a small house ruling over a modest keep, the Talbotts have built a reputation of being one of the toughest houses in the North. Their allegiance to House Stark is almost unbreakable, and because of this they stayed loyal to the Starks even after the events of the Red Wedding. Season 1 House Talbott rallies behind House Stark in the War of the Five Kings, with Lord Arstan Talbott being one of the first lords to kneel before Robb Stark as the King in the North. Season 3 Following the outbreak of the Red Wedding, the Talbotts are one of the few houses who manage to escape the massacre without being massively killed or captured, despite the head of the house, Lord Arstan, being killed by Frey forces. In the aftermath of the massacre, the surviving members of House Talbott plan to escape back to Skull House, with Lord Arstan's brother, Gareth Talbott, leading the house back home as a ''de-facto ''leader. Season 4 House Talbott is one of the Northern houses that pledges its banners to Carmine Grayburn when he is in the process of forming what would become Grayburn's Legion. Season 6 House Talbott, now under the rule of Lord Arstan's second son Simon Talbott, continues to defy House Bolton after the Talbotts managed to safely return to Skull House after the Red Wedding. When Jon Snow and Sansa Stark retake Winterfell, Lord Simon, and his uncle and adviser Gareth, proclaim Jon King in the North. Members * Lord {Arstan Talbott}, called "Arstan the Old". Former Lord of Skull House and head of the house. Perished during the ** Eldon Talbott, called Bronzebeard. His firstborn son and heir. Taken prisoner by . Presumed dead. ** {Simon Talbott}, his secondborn son and Lord of Skull House. Slain by Jon Snow. ** Hendry Snow, his bastard son. ** {Eddison "Junior" Talbott}, his thirdborn and youngest son. Killed during the Battle of King's Landing. * Gareth Talbott, called "Scar". His younger brother and current Lord of Skull House. ** Rosyn, his lover. Household and retainers * Ser {Lambert Locke}, called "Lapdog". Sworn shield to Lord Arstan. Killed during a horse stampede. * Ser Martyn Tallhart, called "White Martyn". Sworn shield to Eldon Talbott. * Rodrik the Smith, smith and former soldier of House Talbott. Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:House Talbott Category:Houses from the North